Pocky for Cosplay
by HikariChi13
Summary: Naruto's friends and a stranger device a plan to put a certain idiotic couple out of their misery. However, Naruto and Sasuke cosplaying as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to bring back the spark in the bedroom was not what they had in mind. Warning: Yaoi lemon and cursing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey you guys! Guess who returned after..uhm.. half a year... As an apology to those still waiting for an update for my other stories and disappearing I present this. I hope you guys enjoy it and there will be a lemon in the next chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed on Lover's Contract. I cannot tell you how much it makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**Warning: Male on Male action between two sexy beasts using two other sexy beasts for their own pleasure #smirk# and possible Cursing**

**A little Angsty, but I promise the Humor and the Yaoi makes up for it.**

**I'm taking in requests! You can find where to contact me on my profile.**

**Edited: Beta-MoreThanABitCrazy29 3**

* * *

The atmosphere in the small building in which I worked was serener as opposed to the chaotic morning and earlier afternoon. Most of the rambunctious demons had gone home since many had to prepare for school the following day, leaving a few parents and their more behaved children occupying the red-beige booths. The only sounds ringing through my ears were the various arcade games, soft chatter, and the annoying songs put on replay sung by a giant rodent. If you had already guessed what kind of place I work at by the last clue, then I applaud you.

Chuck E. Cheese.

A place where evil spawn with runny noses, drooling mouths, and sticky fingers gather while their spawners let them run loose like desolate beasts that have been incarcerated for eternities. Now, I adore children, don't get me wrong, but there are just some who need to be disciplined. Their parents as well obviously because they think letting their children embezzle other people's tokens and producing calamities are ok. Just the thought made my veins throb and hands clench in annoyance.

I finished wiping the last of my tables, rubbing my forehead in the process as I threw the filthy pink rag into the trashcan. I hung the bottle of translucent sanitizer onto the small rack and closed the cabinet shut. As I entered the kitchen, I swiftly grabbed the plastic cup filled with dark soda and consumed it, disregarding the foam and prickling it sent through my throat. From the corner of my eye, I saw a middle-aged man and his son observing the various toys and trinkets through the glass as, I assumed, the father pointed out what the young boy could get with the amount of tickets he had.

Seeing as no one else was going to approach the small family, I brought it against myself to relieve the tired middle-aged man from his irresolute son. I smiled politely as I approached them, and grinned wider when the middle-aged man sent me an expression of pure reprieve. I grabbed the purple calculator, leaning down, as to ask the small child for his ticket. He looked up with wide, timorous, brown eyes. His flushed cheeks tarnished with crusty tomato sauce and dried ice cream. He slid the piece of paper across the glass; I glanced at the number and quickly calculated it.

"Uhm," he began to speak, stumbling over his speech as he voiced," Can I, can I have that?"

He pointed with a plump finger towards a small trinket which used up most of his tickets. His father, quiet most of the time, smiled at me as our eyes met. There was a glint that I recognized, and I already felt the exasperated groan making its way up my throat.

"So, how many tickets are you worth to take home?" He asked abruptly, grinning vivaciously.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm only kidding, no need to get all nervous."

The look in his emerald eyes said otherwise. I held in the disgusted shudder, ignoring his disconcerting comment, and turned to get the boy the small item, which required me to bend down. I could feel his burning, lustful, gaze on my ass. What an embarrassment! And in front of the other customers who had approached the stand! I quickly gave the boy his toy and gathered all my willpower to turn to his presumptuous parent. The father was shameless in his pursuit, regardless of the fact that I was blatantly giving him a glare when he repeated his question.

"No seriously, how many tickets are you worth to take home?"

And before I could answer, someone appeared behind him. It was a woman, with the same brown eyes as the oblivious child. Her lip curled as she practically snarled at the jade eyed man. It instantly clicked.

His wife.

She looked royally pissed. I felt remorse for her, having a flirty husband was not easy I imagined, especially when he swung both ways. It took me a while to leech off the husband, but I finally managed to do so. I turned to my manager, asking if I could clock out. I received a frivolous nod along with a grunt as he continued to jot something down. I quickly did so and grabbed my things. I walked down the narrow hallway until a certain raven blocked my path with his broom. I huffed in impatience, what does it take for a guy to get out of work?

_Well, clearly a great deal._

"You are not going to wait for me?"

"Sorry, but I already made plans with Kiba for tonight," I apologized wholeheartedly. It had been ages since the last time I hung out with the dog lover and genuinely speaking, a minimum amount of space was desired to breathe. He sighed, rolling his onyx eyes, as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"I noticed you were hit on again. Damn perverts," he started with a perturbed grunt, but I hushed him with a finger pressed against his thin lips, smiling as I leaned in closer as to whisper in his ear. I knew if I let him continue, it would just upset him even more.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," I murmured, chuckling tenderly as I saw his cheeks taint with light pink blush. I pressed my hand against his warm cheek and delighted in the tranquil expression that settled in his habitual sullen features. His eyes fluttered shut for an instant, leaning into my palm as I brushed my thumb against his skin. We then gazed yearningly at each before I continued walking towards the doors, dismayed that the moment had to end. I snubbed Orochimaru's glare as I exited the building. The man was waiting for Sasuke who, unfortunately, was stuck with closing for the night.

The cool air hit my face; I relished the breezy wind, closing my eyes as I inhaled it in. The aroma of fresh grass and dirt intermingled together, creating a delightful sedative sensation. I learned the real meaning of love. Love is absolute loyalty. People fade, looks fade, but loyalty never fades. You can depend so much on certain people; you can set your watch by them. And that's love, even if it doesn't seem very exciting.¹

xXx

Many just assume in which the roles my lover and I play in because of our appearances. Now, I am not entirely denying the fact that I do, in somewhat urgent situations, play the docile and lustful uke, but people would certainly be surprised at the fact that even I can transform into a beast hiding in sheep's clothing. Although, the number of times my inner beast got the chance to be released from its confinements can only be counted but on one hand, I digress.

Being a man can also be tough, even more so when two men involved in a passionate relationship have pride the size of the world. Believe me; it was not easy for me to take the "woman" role in the bedroom no matter how many people said so. My bubbly personality and my outward appearance personified the perfect uke and my lover's more masculine features and stoic expressions undoubtedly did paint a picture of a perfect seme. But, there is a saying, a wise suggestion to those who are easily fooled.

Never judge a book by its cover.

xXx

"So, let me get this straight, Sasuke—"

"Uh-huh."

"—And you—"

"Mhmm."

"—Have been _lacking_, in the, uhm, bedroom department for a while now am I correct?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I concluded.

We were currently sitting comfortably on his bedroom floor playing some videogames as I explained the present unbearable rut in my relationship. Kiba and Sakura were the only people who knew of my sexual orientation and of my secret relationship with Sasuke. Although that certain aspect never affected our relationship before until now, we were content with how things were. That is, until I stopped frequenting Sasuke's bedroom. Sex never did seem important to me since pleasure never interested me, but when Sasuke laid his hands on my virgin body, it was hard for me to say that afterwards.

_Maybe this was punishment._

I was too indulged in my personal carnal desires that maybe it was God's way of saying we needed a break. The only problem was that it was Sasuke's reactions that bothered me the most. Just the slightest hints of lustful advances made him pale and cringe as if he was disgusted. It hurt me terribly that I had been trying my best to avoid him. Only problem was, we went to the same school, had the same classes, lunch period, and worked in the same vicinity.

_Maybe the fire had dimmed._

With that single thought, I heaved a heavy sigh. My eyes saddened at the feeblest thought of our relationship becoming no more. Kiba, losing interest in the game, turned to me with a huff. He threw his head back as he gazed at the ceiling. His dark brown eyebrows were knitted and his lips pursed as he thought of the next advice he could possibly suggest. He then chuckled softly, and then laughed louder, until he looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. He grabbed me by the shoulders; an idea clearly could be seen.

"I know how to resolve this! Aneko!"

"Ane— who?" I asked, confused as to whom this person he was referring to.

"Aneko; rumor has it, that there hasn't been a failure in what he does. He's this magical love guru that has been solving all these relationships in school! We should ask him, or her, for help!"

"Dude, I don't even know who he is, or how to contact him for that matter. For all we know, he could be a phony who haggles with people's money. And why did he call himself Aneko? Isn't that a girl's name? Makes no sense at all—"

"It doesn't matter what his name is. Point is he can help you."

"I don't know," I said uncertainly, eyes shifting from side to side, "I feel like I can't trust this…Aneko."

"Just give him a try," Kiba begged, "This has been putting a strain on you both, I can tell. I just want to see you happy, man. I know how to contact this guy. Meet me tomorrow at the front gate, I'll take you to the parking lot behind the abandoned theatre and bring Pocky, lots of it. C'mon, it's getting late. As much as I want you to stay over, I value my life far too much to have Sasuke murder me in my sleep. Jealous bastard."

I rolled my eyes as he walked me to the door. Once he bid me goodnight, I stuffed my hands into the pocket of my jeans and sulked into the night. My apartment was a few blocks away, so I wasn't scared of missing the train like I used to. Maybe Kiba was right. Maybe this 'Aneko' persona could help me solve the troubles in my relationship. I sighed, looking up into the night sky, observing how the clouds masked the bright moon and blocked the stars.

The best thing about loving and being hurt is that you get to know what true love really is. For as gold is tested in fire, and so will love be perfected in pain.²

xXx

I walked towards the main entrance of the lavish campus, hands clutching tightly onto the single strap of my backpack and an anxious expression plastered on my face. I had avoided Sasuke like the plague, which was surprisingly easy. I grabbed onto anyone I knew after each class period; shouting about a nonexistent assignment or a fabricated emergency, and using the throng of students as a blockade between us as we all tried to wedge our way through the small doorframe. I had switched seats with other classmates, much to his and my teachers' annoyance, and had eaten lunch in the last place I knew my beloved would check.

Enthusiastic students and weary teachers hustled past me. Their grim faces and obnoxious grins zooming past my vision; the entrance crowded with gaudy cars and people. My ears rang from the loud honking and chatter. Bicyclists and skateboarders bustled by me, almost bumping into me. I scanned the area, narrowing my eyes as I tried to pinpoint my idiotic friend and, internally, hoping to find a certain Uchiha. I finally saw Kiba standing not too far away from the congested entry, pulling his white collar from his sweaty neck. He had taken shelter under a vast oak tree from the hot glaring sun.

The weather was mildly unpleasant with blue open skies and no cool winds. The heated smog of the cars and the massive bodies of strangers packed together didn't help the sweltering feverishness any less. My pace slackened as I approached the canine lover, a relieved smile making its way onto my features. I was only a few feet away from the brunette when I heard someone shout my name. I stiffened instantly and I knew from the look on Kiba's face that I didn't have to guess who it was.

I turned momentarily, ignoring the loud voice in my head that clearly told me not to, and gulped when I saw the raven-haired teen pushing his way through the crowd. Sasuke looked incredibly sexy in his summer uniform, with the first few buttons undone, revealing a pallid muscular chest. I could clearly see the rest of his sculpted body through the flimsy white shirt that hugged his frame beautifully. I saw a drop of sweat sliding down his flushed pale cheeks to his strong neck, licking my lips on instinct and wishing I could taste his salty skin. I shook my head, snapping out of my daze, worrying my bottom lip as I deterred my eyes.

_No, I can't give into temptation! No matter how delicious the raven looked._

He was staring straight at me, his resilient gaze never averting until a group of giggling girls blocked his path. I saw from the way he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white that he was getting impatient. Sasuke snapped his head upwards, his coal eyes narrowing into a glare full of hurt and suspicion.

I opened my mouth, but closed it again, my throat going dry and my mouth full of cotton. I knew nothing could justify my actions for today. Kiba grabbed my arm, pulling me into the opposite direction as we stumbled to get out of sight. I heard him mumble under his breath, but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. I was too busy staring at the Uchiha who was fruitlessly prying off hands after hands off his arms.

xXx

The ride to the abandoned theatre was silent and awkward. I sighed as I covered my eyes with my hand as I used the window as leverage. The sudden sensation of gloom filled my being. I was trying to make an effort to save my relationship. I realized then and there that I couldn't even remember the last time I had touched the possessive Uchiha in an intimate manner or vice versa. I missed having to always pry off the raven from taking me at every chance he got. The sound of the car screeching to a stop snapped me back to reality. I recognized we were parked in a shabby parking lot.

"Naruto, if this is too much for you—"

"No, No, I can do this. I have to finish what I started," I stated firmly, staring off into space.

Kiba nodded, his concerned brown eyes drifting from my unreadable expression towards the approaching automobile; the furrows of his black brows made a crinkle between them. His lips were slightly parted and for a moment, out of the many sounds I was hearing, I thought I could hear his heavy breathing. I slid my hand down so it was covering the handle. My blue eyes locked onto the tall figure that had stepped out of the car.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Kiba whispered, eyes shifting once again.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

I unlocked the door and swiftly advanced in the direction of the hooded being. My pulse quickened and my blood pounded in my ears with each step I took. This was it. Some way or another, this person will fix my despondent problem. Everything will go back to the way it was; the way it's supposed to be. I stopped a few feet away from the stranger and simply held out the plastic white bag full of Pocky I had bought this morning.

I nudged it into his direction, coaxing him into coming closer. The hooded figure didn't take the bait. He straightened his back, his hands in his pocket, as he simply stared me down. The man was dressed in black, typical. I couldn't see his face, or more specifically from the ridge of his nose to his eyes. He was pale with thin lips and a sharp nose.

And when he spoke, it was like the smoothest and luscious voice I had ever heard.

"What is your reason for contacting me?"

I quirked an eyebrow in confusion, did Kiba not tell him? I felt unsure, retreating the bag of treats I had so confidently shoved in his direction just a moment before. I scowled at the stranger.

"I thought my friend had explained the situation," I said sharply. I saw his mouth turn in a smirk, the edges of his lips raised lightly.

"I wouldn't be asking you if your friend had told me already, idiot."

I reddened at his insult in anger. I threw the bag with a growl, seeing it hit his broad chest before falling onto the ground in a heap, its contents scattered.

"I knew this was a waste of time!" I shouted, glaring at Kiba as I turned my back on the stranger. Before I could take a step forward, a hand caught my arm. I felt my heart race and turned to see him holding a book. I looked at it as if it were something dangerous and glanced upwards.

"What is that?"

"A book."

"I know what a book is, bastard! I'm asking what it's for."

"Well, a book is for reading obviously."

I clenched my fist, shaking with irritation as I felt the last reminiscence of composure leave my body. My veins throbbed at how stupid this bastard was being. Knowing that if I ask more questions will only lead to me beating his ass into a pulp, I snatched the book.

"I can't believe I'm actually taking this. I wasted my precious money that I could have spent on delicious ramen on some stupid pocky and for what? A stupid book," I grumbled angrily.

He grabbed my wrist suddenly, gripping it tight with his free hand and leaned next to my ear. His lips grazing my skin smell, intoxicating me as it filled my nostrils with his sweet fragrance.

"Read this, Naruto, and all you have to do is recreate the _magic_," he whispered, smirking as he left me standing in a daze.

I heard shuffling behind me, but I was too busy analyzing the book in my hand. It was thick with a childish tan cover; a boy with round glasses and dark brown hair flying on a broom.

"Harry…Potter?" Kiba read.

"What the hell is this?"

"It could be some weird child porn with broom fetishes."

"I highly doubt it. I think it's just a children's book," I said, rolling my eyes at the idiot who was grinning from ear to ear. "How in the hell is this supposed to help me! Talk about a rip off! Recreate the magic my ass!"

* * *

So, next chapter is almost done, I just need to finish the lemony goodness and then I shall post it for you lovelies. The speed in which I finish depends on your response (reviews) #winks#


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's part two! Thanks to GaaraPanda50 and everyone else who favorited/ Alerted! You guys rock! I hope this won't disappoint! That little scene in the beginning of chapter one, yeah... it actually happened to me. I was disturbed... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and if I did, well, Sasuke would have stayed in the fucking village as Naruto's mate and Harry would have never married Ginny...**

**Warning: Male on Male action between two sexy beasts using two other sexy beasts for their own pleasure #smirk# and possible Cursing and the mentioning of improper wand usage. And improper behavior at other people's houses...**

**I'm taking in requests! You can find where to contact me on my profile.**

**Edited: Beta- MoreThanABitCrazy29**

* * *

It took me a week to fully comprehend the stranger's words.

I glared at the pink-haired girl sitting in front of me, but it went unnoticed. She was too busy laughing her head off.

"Are you done," I gritted out. She wiped a tear from her eye, still chuckling before she went into a fit once more, hugging her stomach as she slapped my back repeatedly. I sighed angrily, closing my eyes briefly as I restrained myself from doing something, or saying something for that matter, I was sure to regret.

"Ok, so let me get this straight," she began, grinning as she poked my chest. "You have unsuccessfully been trying to seduce Sasuke for weeks—"

"Months," I interjected, but I was ignored as she continued.

"—And so you took advice from someone stupider than you—"

"Hey! Sitting right here!"

"—Who arranged a meeting with some weirdo with an obsession with pocky who, in turn, gave you this _children's_ book in hopes of you rekindling your romance with Sasuke in the bedroom?"

"Yeah," I summed it up, pouting when she began to laugh once more.

"Ok, that has to be the weirdest and stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why don't you just grab the blockhead and lock yourselves in the bedroom for a weekend."

"As tempting as that is, Sasuke doesn't fall for cheap tricks," I scowled, cursing the Uchiha intelligence. It wasn't like I didn't try that anyway. I did lock us in my room once, only to frighten him away. I could clearly remember the feeling of dejection when he got a call from his older brother, simply to find out later that Sasuke had been the one to contact him first as to stage an intervention.

Sakura pursed her lips, tapping her chin delicately. I sighed, my shoulders sagging as I took out the book to finish the last chapter. The book had reminded me of the many reasons why Sasuke and I became companions in the first place, in more ways than one. Although we grew up being rivals, our relationship had evolved into something deeper and precious as we matured. We created an unbreakable bond. A bond that connected, in my opinion, our very souls.

I knew when he was miserable. I knew when he was content. I knew, no, I _felt_ everything the bastard sensed. It was a curse just as it was a blessing.

But as of late, that harmonious connection had begun to falter. It was like walking blindly, almost as if a safeguard was obstructing my view. I wasn't sure what the Uchiha was thinking anymore. I thought since we had taken our relationship to the next level, our bond and that connection would strengthen, and it did. It was magnificent, but then, just a couple of months ago, I felt the change.

At first, I paid no attention to it. I thought it was my mind playing tricks, however, I realized soon after it was more than it what it seemed to be. Sasuke still loved me, that much I could comprehend, but why did it seem like something was wrong?

Sakura frowned, the cloud of gloom surrounding the usual loud and bouncy blond intensifying with each minute. They currently sat under one of the many bulky oak trees on campus, enjoying the very few cool breezes that pass by every hot approaching summer as they sat under the shade.

I had propped myself against the trunk, my handbag thrown unceremoniously next to my khaki clad thigh. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tightly. I gave a half-hearted smile, the edges of my lips barely tilting in effort, which was why it came out more as a grimace.

"Hey Dickless and friends."

The group turned to the voice, seeing Sai smiling down on them. I momentarily forgot about Sasuke and glared at the raven-look alike. I jumped to my feet, stepping closer to the grinning teen, unknowingly walking in between the straps of my backpack, and clenched a threatening fist in his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! I'll have you know I have more balls than you can even handle," I shouted.

Sai, unfazed by my intimidating aura, strode backwards and tilted his head sideways, strands of onyx hair falling on his forehead with the movement, hands clasped together behind him as he leaned forward.

"That's not what I've been hearing lately. In fact, quite the opposite actually. It seems to me that you have been handling enough…balls… recently from a certain Uchiha. If I knew you had the capability to handle 'more balls' I wouldn't have minded in giving you a try."

"You asshole! What did you just say— Gah!" I yelped; my foot caught on the strap of my handbag, tripping me as I stumbled forward. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for impact when a pair of arms caught me easily, only to tangle my feet with Sai's in the process. He fell on his back, his arms wrapped securely around my small frame. I groaned, wanting to rub my sore ass, but stiffened once Sai rubbed my neck with his cheek, trailing his pale thin lips across my shoulder to my jaw as he brushed it with a forceful, yet tender peck.

" Mm, ready to jump into my arms Naruto?" He cooed.

"Gah! Quit groping me! Sai, you bastard, let me go!" I yelled, struggling in his tight hold, frowning at Sakura and Kiba who only rolled their eyes as they chuckled at my predicament. Leave it to Sai to bring out Naruto's rowdiness in his time of gloom.

"What's going on here?"

I glanced upwards, my breath caught in my throat at the silky rich voice of my love as I stared at Sasuke. His ink black eyes narrowed in a ferocious glare, lip curled dauntingly, showing his white canine teeth. He had his arms crossed firmly against his broad navy clad cardigan chest as he scowled precariously at the expressionless teen wrapped around my body. Kiba shrank from fear, hiding behind the pink-haired adolescent as Sakura shook her head.

"S-Sasuke! Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously, gulping visibly when his glare snapped in my direction.

"Hn, I've been looking for you everywhere dobe," he replied coolly, fixing his glower in Sai's direction and growling savagely when Sai burrowed his nose into my golden hair. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Although, it did make the butterflies in my stomach flutter in happiness at Sasuke's evident possessiveness. Sakura coughed, breaking the deafening silence that followed his question.

"Hey Sasuke! I haven't seen you in a while. I'm glad to see you finally decided to join us. Although, we _were_ hoping to keep Naruto around just a little longer before you swept him off his feet, right Sai? Kiba?"

"Sakura, don't bring me into this," Kiba whispered, blanching when Sasuke trailed his glare in his direction. Sai on the other hand only antagonized the Uchiha further by grazing his lips against the nape of my neck. I could feel his mouth turn into one of his false smiles as he ran a slender finger down my tan arm.

"Yes, it would be a pity if you took Naruto away from us now after you've kept him to yourself."

Sasuke clenched his fists, his knuckles cracking and turning white.

"Sakura, Sai, you are not helping," I whispered irritably.

I was surprised Sasuke had lasted this long before he tore me from Sai's clutches and pressed me rather harshly against his side. Sasuke's musky scent filled my nostrils. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling his chest as a wave of tranquility filled my being. The raven's features softened subtly; the crinkle between his dark brows relaxing.

I laced our fingers together, bringing them to my lips as I kissed each one, my lids lowering in adoration. It had been far too long since I was this close to the raven. His palms felt softer against my skin as opposed to my callous fingers. Everything about the Uchiha filled my senses. I analyzed his face, not having seen it in the past few months of my avoidance. His eyes held a sense of fatigue, almost as if he hadn't been sleeping well.

The ringtone of Sakura's cellphone shook me from my daze.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura sighed, grabbing her bright pink phone from one of her many purses. She brought it to her ear, nodding every once in a while until a secretive grin made its way on her features. She snapped her phone shut, turning to us.

"So, I just got a call from Ino that there is going to be a costume party tomorrow night. Of course, you are all invited."

_Read this, Naruto, and all you have to do is recreate the magic._

"We are not intere—"

"Of course we'll go," I interjected, smiling innocently at Sasuke. This was my chance and like hell was I going to pass it up.

xSasuXNarux

"Does this make me look fat?"

"Dobe, are you seriously asking me that question?"

I twisted my body, the black robe flaring and twisting. I smoothed the material over my body, enjoying how the pointed hood fell against my back and the cape adorned my shoulders; the green fabric practically shining in the fluorescent lighting. The hem of the robe dragged along my feet, swiping across the floor as I tested it to see the possibility of tripping. The Slytherin crest nearly beamed against my breast.

My blond hair, which usually stuck out cumbersomely everywhere, fell in a mellifluous array of multiple tresses. I slicked it back, but scrunched my nose in distaste, and threaded my fingers to fix it. Sasuke sighed, rolling his obsidian eyes as he tenderly scowled at my reflection. His cheek rested comfortably in his hand, his head tilted in an angle. Large amounts of raven hair fell across his face, the round glasses he wore slipping on the edge of his nose. A terribly drawn lightning bolt stood out against his deathly pale skin on his forehead.

"I don't see why _we_ have to go to Ino's stupid party when we can do something ourselves," he grumbled. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Sasuke, you've been sulking for an hour. We are going because it has been months since we did something together—"

"—Because _someone_ was ignoring me for no reason and I don't _sulk_. I brood."

"And, if we did decide to do something together, you would have bailed as soon as things started getting frisk—"

And I stopped. The words just fell from my mouth, like word vomit. I had just told and confirmed to my love the reason why I had been avoiding him. I tried to evade the heated stare he sent through the mirror. I knew Sasuke would figure out the ending of my sentence. His deep voice resonated in my room when he spoke, bouncing off the orange walls in a daunting echo.

"As soon as things started getting _what_? _Naruto_?"

"When things started getting...frisky. You always left when things got too heated up. I thought you didn't," I started, swallowing as I felt myself become cold. I shut my eyes, continuing my confession and displayed the hidden turmoil that had been suffocating me for months.

"I thought you didn't _want_ me anymore."

It was silent, almost deafening, and the only sounds heard were the laughter of Sakura and others downstairs. The rustle of clothing unnerved me and I sneaked a glance. Sasuke mussed his black hair, grumbling something under his breath. I had fought with him, or more specifically his hair, when I tried to flatten the spikes protruding from his scalp.

I had frowned and moaned in frustration, the hair not cooperating, much to Sasuke's satisfaction. He stood, the robe enclosing around his body, leaving his shiny black shoes the only part visible on his body. The hem dragged along his floorboard until he stood only a hair away. His warm breath brushed against the nape of my neck, causing me to shiver and the tiny hairs on my arms to stand.

Our eyes met in our reflection. The smoldering heat radiating from Sasuke surrounded me like an amorous embrace. I almost moaned from the sensitivity of my own body as it welcomed Sasuke's presence. The red fabric on his hood contrasted alongside the green coating of my cape. I turned, the robe twirling around and creating a swishing sound.

I lightly touched his fingers, teasing him into linking our hands together. My surroundings became unnoticeable, my focus focusing on the handsome Uchiha standing close to me. Our bodies, only an inch apart, exchanged heat as I let my hand trail up his arm. I followed my hand, my body moving on its own. My chest constricted painfully, my breathing becoming heavier as I finally felt the soft skin of his chin. I let my eyes slowly trail upwards until I met a pair of smoldering onyx irises.

"Naruto," he whispered, his face was only inches from mine and the warmth of his breath lit me up. A rush of heat started in my chest and slowly spread throughout my body. I could feel his eyes watching my every move, from the slight twitch of my lip to the way my shoulders rose and fell as I breathed. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of my face.

"You've been avoiding me because you thought I didn't _want_ you anymore?"

I didn't reply because I knew if I opened my mouth no good would come from this. I felt ashamed of course. So I just stared at his lips, puffing my cheeks as they reddened in embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled, grabbing my chin and forced our eyes to meet once more. He brushed another strand of blond hair from cheek and hardened his stare.

"It seems like you've forgotten."

"Forgotten?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue and made a small noise.

"My rules."

I stiffened and in an instant his lips were on mine. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. He moved them around in circles and my heart swelled. His breathing was deep and loud in my ear. He retreated them, our lips making a smacking noise as I tried to capture them once more.

"It seems like I need to reteach you, my love," he whispered huskily. I shivered, closing my eyes as he grabbed my face in his palms, rubbing his thumbs tenderly against my skin. I opened them, until I stared half-lidded.

"If I want it, it's mine," he murmured, rubbing our noses together," If it's in my hand, it's mine." He tangled his fingers in my hair, massaging my scalp as he snapped my head upwards, our lips almost touching in a teasing manner. "If I can take it away from you, it's mine," he growled, pressing our bodies flush together, nipping my ear. "If I had it a little while ago, its mine." I moaned, feeling his teeth scrape against my neck and the shape of his mouth turning in a smirk.

"_If I think it's mine its mine."_

For a moment my brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of our mouths dancing provocatively with each delicious smack. My arms wound themselves around his neck, submerging my fingers in his locks of hair. I mewled as my entire body was forcefully pressed against his chest. He slid his hands underneath my shirt, gasping at his light touches as they made their way up my toned stomach. I closed my eyes, desire burning in my body, fueling the passion in my heart.

"Mm..."

I threw my head back, biting my bottom lip, as my body grew hotter. I panted trying to regain my thoughts, but it was futile. The pleasure was too much. I briefly remembered our guests downstairs, groaning when Sasuke sucked at a particular sensitive area in the junction of my neck.

"S-Sasuke, we have guests d-downstairs, Ahh!"

I released another wanton moan when Sasuke continued to brutally give my neck his entire attention. My reactions seemed to amuse the Uchiha. I fumbled with the zipper of his pants, tugging them off and fell on my knees immediately. Licking my lips with anticipation, I began fondling his huge cock; the reddened member was straining painfully upwards.

"Hmm, we seem to have a big problem," I smirked, chuckling at Sasuke's weak glare.

"Usurutonkachi," he growled, and with the tender grip of his hands, he gently steered me toward the protruding organ which nested in a shrub of ink curls. As I kneeled before him like a sex -deprived slave before his master, I marveled at the size of his fully erect manhood and it's admirably enormous mushroom head. Taking his thick shaft into my left hand, I began to gently stroke his throbbing cock.

I started to torment the raven by licking the full length of his stiff shaft with my wet tongue. I tugged gently on his low hanging balls as I peered up at him, staring into his eyes with a mischievous glint as he smiled like a man who had waited so long to have me. My raven haired lover let out a long moan of pleasure, clenching his onyx eyes in need and mouth slightly open as he licked his lips only to try to muffle the next loud moan by biting his lower lip. Slowly at first, I let his bourgeon head into my mouth, swirling my experienced tongue around the head.

Sasuke, unable able to withstand the sheer eagerness any longer; put his hand softly on the back of my head, forcing me to swallow more of his rock hard shaft. With my right hand still cupping his balls, I worked my left hand in a stroking motion up and down the base of his big beautiful cock as it slid in and out of my mouth. I pumped my head up and down, changing the rhythm as I sped up. I enjoyed keeping eye contact with him as his cock continued to slip in and out of my mouth.

I could taste the delicious flavor of his pre-cum and anticipated the load of hot goo which would soon fill my mouth. His large hands were again slowly guiding me; this time to my feet. He slid the white button up shirt to my chin, groaning at the sight of my perky nipples. I blushed, trying to shrug off the robe, only to have my actions stopped.

"Leave it on. It turns me on to know our characters are actually enemies."

Translation: Rough sex.

"Oh my…! Mmn..."

"Naruto..."

He tweaked, pulled, and massaged my buds as he pressed against me. I moaned and gasped every time he did. My hands and forearms pressed against his clothed chest to support my weight. My cheeks felt flushed. I felt one of Sasuke's hands abandon my nipple and caressed the side of my stomach as he traced down to my belt. His hot breath sent delicious tingles down my back as he sucked the juncture of my neck all the while rubbing in between my legs.

"Ahh Sasuke!"

My pants were undone in a matter of seconds as he stuck his hand down my boxers. My blue eyes widened involuntarily as I sucked in a breath when I felt his hand grasp my arousal. He shortly stopped his ministrations to pull down my pants and strip me of everything until I was only in my black robe. He took off his tie and shirt, throwing them across the room until he remained in his robe as well. I stared hungrily at his naked form, having not seen it in a while.

His pale chest, sculpted in perfection, glistened slightly. The ridges on his stomach creating almost a ripple effect as he breathed heavily. His lips were wet and a red flush visible that ran from the ridge of his nose to his neck. His pupils were dilated, but one wouldn't notice unless they were close enough to see.

I blushed when I saw Sasuke lick his thin pink lips, blatantly noticing my lust. He grabbed my legs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I locked my arms around his neck. I leaned in to close the gap between us. He kissed my lips sensually as they moved against mine. I groaned in pleasure as I returned his passionate kiss. I ran my fingers in his raven locks, untying it from its confinement. Our breathing turned heavy as our kisses became sloppy.

The only sounds heard in the room were the sounds of our lips connecting. Sasuke licked my bottom lip, asking for permission for once, to which I happily complied. His tongue danced with mine, fighting for dominance. Of course, he won. I pulled back only to see Sasuke's lust filled expression, onyx eyes glazed over, pale cheeks flushed, and mouth bruised. I played with his hair as I teased him. I caught his bottom lip with my teeth and I pulled slightly. Sasuke's groans made me shudder in desire.

Laying me back on my bed; he grabbed my legs, spreading them wide open so he could shift comfortably between them, as I wrapped them around his waist. I pulled him even closer to me, closing the remaining space. With his sweaty fingers massaging my wet and hungry hole, he told me through a smile and husky voice, "Mmm…You don't know how long I have yearned for this."

As his large mushroom head entered me, I let out a cry of utter please. My ass was tight and Sasuke was taking his time, gently working his cock deeper into my ass as I gripped his waist even tighter with my legs. I heard him grunt and gasp as he tried to pass through the tough ring of muscle before he easily slipped in.

"Heh, one would of thought Draco would be the one topping."

"Shut up dobe, not in this fanfiction."

Slowly, ever so slowly, his hot, rigid cock began working its way in and out of the length of my ass. With each hard thrust, our connected bodies provided a pleasurable friction. I began breathing hard, scarcely able to contain the sheer pleasure of what was happening to me. Finally, I cried out, "Fuck me Sasuke! Please…Oh god, Ahh, fuck me harder!"

Sasuke was beginning to gain traction from the red quilt as he rocked off the balls of his feet, thrusting deeper and deeper into my tight hole in a way no man had done before. His glasses askewed with the movement until I pushed them backwards.

"Leave them on. It turns me on to know our characters are actually enemies," I smirked, licking the scar on his forehead. Sasuke groaned in response, picking me up with my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist and my arms now around his muscular neck and shoulders, he carried me over to the wall and placed me against it. I securely held onto him as he began to fuck me against the wall.

He used the wall like sustenance of sorts to fuck me incredibly hard. I screamed out again, head thrown back and tears of pleasure threatening to fall from the corner of my firmly closed eyes. I didn't care if everyone in the neighborhood heard my shouts or cries. I didn't care if Sakura and everybody were downstairs because all I could focus on was the burning passion of being connected with Sasuke.

"Fuck me Sasuke! Don't stop! Nnn…Please don't stop!"

Sasuke, although in top physical shape, was tiring. He carried me back over to the bed and resumed our first position once again. With each long thrust, I felt a release of all the pent up frustrations which he held inside over my being a cock tease to him for so many months. As he rammed his still hard cock up my ass, he grabbed the back of my hair, pulling it toward him as if to say: You're mine.

As he turned onto his back, he thrust me on top of him and I knew my duty was clear. I mounted him, grabbing his manhood that had slipped out, tracing the oversized vein up the length of his shaft with my finger, and guided it up into my gaping hole. As he lay back, covered in sweat and a practically gratified smirk on his features, I began mercilessly thrusting myself up and down the full length of his magnificent cock as he rested with a smile from ear to ear. I moved my hips up and down the length of his cock in a faster pace, the headboard of my bed thumping rhythmically against the wall.

"Oh god! Ahh, I-I'm coming," I screamed out as he grabbed my thighs stopping my tantalizing movements. Instantly, I felt the hot ooze of his gooey load filling me up. I moaned throwing my head back and digging my finger nails into his shoulders; I felt so good. His massive seed was now inside me.

As I dismounted him, he immediately pulled me into his arms and embraced me. No words were spoken as we cuddled. I rested my head against his wet chest, closing my eyes and breathing heavily from our lovemaking. We were both drenched in sweat and very exhausted. As I caught my breath, I turned upwards, finally noticing Sasuke's fingers stringing themselves in my moist blond hair. He kissed my forehead, smiling warmly as he nuzzled my hair.

"Mm," I purred, causing the worn out Uchiha to chuckle. He brought our bodies closer, disregarding the fact that we were sticky and wet. He murmured softly, "Don't ever say I don't want you because I'll always want you."

"Then why—"

"You had been complaining about how we had been having nonstop sex which we will resume due to your stupid fretting."

"What? Stupid?"

"Didn't we buy wands for our costumes? I know a spell that we can use to… replace one of those vibrating toys you like so much."

"Huh? W-Wait! What are you doing? S-Sasuke, wands are not used for shoving Ahhnn—"

xSasuXNarux

Sakura smirked, her glass making a clinking noise as it connected with its counterpart. The sound of a bed creaking rhythmically sounded throughout the house. The color drained from Kiba's face, grabbing onto his stomach as he weakly glared at the pinkette and hooded figure.

"Why couldn't we have left? Now, thanks to you, I'm going to have nightmares!"

"I'll make it up later, sweety."

"Indeed, my idiot brother and his idiot finally got it out of their systems. I was tired of hearing them bitch about each other," the hooded figure said gruffly.

Neji stood, bringing Gaara with him, and sent a deadly glare at the two smirking people seated comfortably on Naruto's couch.

"I dressed in this ridiculous costume, forced by you two, just so I can hear Naruto and Sasuke have sex?"

"Hey! There's free food." Ino chirped from the kitchen, giggling as she pressed another morsel of chips into Chouji's mouth. Neji glanced at Gaara who only glanced at him and nodded.

"Fuck the food; I'm using one of Naruto's rooms. If anyone asks, tell them we're busy."

"I'm going to go…watch," Sai chirped emotionlessly.

The next day, I found everyone passed out in my living room and three soon-to-be –deceased boys laying on one of my favorite beanie bags.

* * *

**I actually found this a challenge because I was stuck in a lot of places. I've read many fanfiction and there are some incredible writers on this site so I feel like this is nothing. But you guys are amazing and encourage me to keep on writing even when I feel like I write like crap.**

**Please review, it makes me happy lol **

**I have a ton of oneshot ideas, some influenced by pictures from Deviantart, but if anyone wants me to write one I'll gladly do so!**

**I want do a GaaraxNeji and KyuubixMinato one shot, but I don't have any ideas... And I also want to do a YukixKyo yaoi or ZeroxKaname yaoi... Which one should I do? **


End file.
